game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Empathie
Definition Nach Jean Decety und Philip Jackson wird Empathie verwendet, um sich auf Mechanismen zu beziehen, welche die eigenen Affekte und die von anderen ausgedrückten Emotionen korrelieren Decety, Jean, and Philip L. Jackson. 2004. The functional architecture of human empathy. Behavioral and Cognitive Neuroscience Reviews 3: 71-100.. Empathie kann auftreten, unabhängig davon, ob es sich bei einem anderen um eine tatsächliche Person oder einen Charakter aus einem Flm oder einem Spiel handelt, einschließlich Charaktere wie Mickey Mouse. Lankoski, Petri (2012): Computer Games and Emotions. In: John Richard Sageng, Hallvard Fossheim und Tarjei Mandt Larsen (Hg.): The Philosophy of Computer Games, Bd. 7. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7), S. 39–55. Mimikry Mimikry bezieht sich auf unfreiwillige automatische Reaktionen auf motorische Handlungen und emotionalen Ausdruck, wie z.B. die Spiegelung des Ausdrucks. Diese Spiegelung kann von kleinen Muskelaktivierungen über die Spiegelung von Körperhaltung und Mimik reichen. Mit dem spiegelnden Ausdruck werden Emotionen teilweise auch gespiegelt . Charaktersimulation Zur Empathie gehört auch die Charakter-Simulation, diese ist wie eine als-ob Argumentation, bei welcher der eine versucht herauszufinden, was der andere in einer Situation tun würde. Simulationen können, wie andere Formen des so-tun-als-ob, über die Beurteilung des Zielstatus oder direkte Zugangswege Emotionen auslösen. Empathie und Videospiele Empathie und Urteilsvermögen erfordern, dass sich der Spieler auf den Charakter konzentriert. Menschen können ihre empathischen Reaktionen auf andere regulieren, indem sie sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Empathie kann auch unterdrückt werden, wenn die Spieler mit einer kognitiv anspruchsvollen Aufgabe beschäftigt sind Eimer, Martin, Amanda Holmes, and Francis P. McGlone. 2003. The role of spatial attention in the processing of facial expression: An ERP study of rapid brain responses to six basic emotions. Cognitive, Affective, & Behavioral Neuroscience 3: 97-110.. Ein hoher Schwierigkeitsgrad, welcher den Fokus stark auf die zu bewältigende Herausforderung lenkt, behindert demnach das Entstehen von Empathie. Wenn jedoch eine bestimmte Aufgabe erfordert, sich auf die emotionalen Ausdrücke der anderen zu konzentrieren, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Empathie auftritt, wie sie für die Beurteilung einer anderen Person oder Figur erforderlich ist. Emotionen durch Empathie können mit dem Wunsch des Spielers kollidieren, Ziele oder Ergebnisse zu optimieren, denn diese Optimierung könnte zu mehr Spannung in ihnen führen, da es zu einem Zusammenprall zwischen empathischer und zielorientierter Motivation kommt. Soziale Bedeutung Morrison und Ziemke Morrison, India, and Tom Ziemke. 2005 . Empathy with computer game characters: A cognitive neuroscience perspective. In: Proceedings of the Joint Symposium on Virtual Social Agents: AISB‘05, 73-79. AISB, UK. argumentieren, dass Spieler empathische Reaktionen mit Computerspiel-Charakteren haben Perron, Bernard (2009): Horror video games. Essays on the fusion of fear and play. Unter Mitarbeit von Clive Barker. Jefferson, NC: McFarland, S. 125, 140-141.. Sie begründeten ihr Argument mit neurologischen Studien. Die Auseinandersetzung der Spieler mit charakterbasierten Spielen kann durch Formen der zielorientierten Auseinandersetzung und der empathischen Auseinandersetzung und der Auseinandersetzung mit NPCs durch empathische Auseinandersetzung verstanden werden Lankoski, Petri. 2011. Player character engagement in computer games. Games and Culture 6: 291-31 1. Lankoski, Petri. 2010. Character-driven game design: A design approach and its foundations in character engagement. Aalto University: Helsinki.. Geäusche & Musik Es wurde nachgewiesen, dass Musik und Geräusche die Rückschlüsse auf Ereignisse beeinflussen können (Moffat, David C., and Katharina Kiegler. 2006. Investigating the affects of music on emotions in games. In Proceeding of Audio Mostly. http://www.tii.se/sonic_prev/images/stories/amc06/amc_proceedings_low.pdf. Accessed 5. Feb 2008.,Zehner, S.M., and S.D. Lipscomb. 2006. The role of music in video games. In Playing video games: Motives, responses, and consequences, ed. P. Vorderer and J. Bryant, 241-258. Mahwag: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates., Molholm, Sophie, Walter Ritter, Micah M. Murray, Daniel C. Javitt, Charlers E. Schroeder, and John J. Foxe. 2002. Multisensory auditory-visual interactions during early sensory processing in humans: A high density electrical mapping study. Cognitive Brain Research 14: 115-128.), aber wenn Musik die Erwartungen nicht verletzt, wird die Musik wahrscheinlich nicht separat in Erinnerung bleiben Ekman, I., and P. Lankoski. 2009. Hair-raising entertainment: Emotions, sound, and structure in silent hill 2 and fatal frame. In Horror video games: Essays on the fusion offear and play, ed. Bernard Perron. Jefferson: McFarland.. Musik trägt dabei zum Entstehen einer gewissen Stimmung bei und fördert richtig eingesetzt bestimmte Emotionen in Spiel- und Cut-Scenes. Quellen Kategorie:Psychologie Kategorie:Emotion